The Tales
by ReaperTMWrites
Summary: Many animatronics, a couple of night guards, and a murderer with an agenda. [Novelization of the games, pretty big AU]
1. Chapter 1

_This is the story of five children who were dead by dawn._

 _Or is it? Perhaps it's the story of a terrified night guard at a children's restaurant, or a child who is long dead. Maybe it's the story of an engineer with a terrible fate, or a family torn apart by misfortune. Maybe it's the story of a murderer, or the story of two unfortunate workers who really shouldn't have been working for minimum wage._

 _More likely it's just me indulging myself in some FNaF fan fiction. In fact, that's exactly what it is, so let's start at the beginning….the murder and the workers._

 **Part the First: Murder in the Pizzeria and Misfortune's Strike**

It's a beautiful Monday morning. A fairly small pizzeria is packed to the brim; it's a school holiday, and a birthday party is happening. A cheerful song is playing, and two workers stand in mascot costumes, and unnoticed by a table of five, a man dressed in purple wearing a badge stands near the Parts and Service room. He's the type of guy that always looks trustworthy, always looks like he can keep a secret.

Sometimes, that's not a good thing. This is one of those times. We'll get to that. For now, we will cut away to the two workers.

Two workers are wearing mascot costumes (I think I mentioned that already). One is in a bear costume, the other in a rabbit costume. Both costumes are yellow, and both are springlock costumes. The workers themselves are working for minimum wage, and are definitely not happy about that.

As the song winds down, they head towards the back room, known by the employees as the break room and known to the company as the Safe Room. (Pretty much all of the employees think that's a stupid name, but won't complain at the risk of losing their job.) They chat as they do, talking about everything and nothing, completely oblivious about their fate.

As they enter the room, they completely ignore everything telling them to _get the hell out of there_ and run away. Instead, they walk over to the security guard, the same guy who was lurking by the table a few minutes ago. They give him their cards, and he opens the door while handing them their cards back. "Have a good day."

"You too."

They have no idea what's going to happen.

When they open the door, a bucket of water (so cleverly put there by the guard) spills over them. Annoyed, the one in the bear costume heads towards the towels, the other following close behind him.

They make it about halfway before the springlocks in their costumes trip, slashing deep cuts across them. Seconds later (seconds in which the rabbit manages to reach the bear before collapsing on top of him), the animatronic parts crush them. They die without a sound, unable to cry out (whether in pain or for help) because their vocal cords are slashed.

Outside, the guard smiles. _My work is done, for today._

Even farther away, a group of children force another child - a smaller child - up to one of the animatronics. His head accidentally gets pushed in between the jaws of the animatronic, and they close with a **crunch** and a cry of pain. He will not live to see his next birthday.

* * *

The next day, a family (minus one member) cries. The world takes no notice, and the day is one of the best in a while. At least, for some people. Including that one person….

The same purple guard stands by a new table. Five children sit at it, taking no notice of the guard. He listens, taking notice of one smallish boy who loudly proclaims that Foxy is his favorite animatronic. Then he moves on, going to table to table and taking notice of one child at each. A brown-haired boy carrying a Freddy plush, with unusual blue eyes. A girl who plays guitar for the people at her table. A boy with blond hair and a rather large pocketknife. A girl who mentions that she has chickens and they lay eggs.

He marks them down and smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

_Back for more?_

 _Your choice._

 _Let us continue with more murders._

 **Part the Second: The Next Day and the Next Murders**

The guard takes a look at the room, and unhooks a costume. The room itself is covered in mascot costumes, soon to be retired after the "unlucky" incident with the two workers. _Unlucky my butt. I planned that well._

He gets dressed quickly, grinning in the mirror. He's in a costume almost identical to the one the rabbit was wearing, the only difference being that this one isn't bloodstained, though that's an understatement considering the amount of blood in a human body, and the fact that the rabbit lost almost all of it. Then he sets out, ready to begin his work. The work he's planned for so long.

All of his targets are here again, most likely because they begged their parents. He goes for the red-haired one first, catching him alone. "Hello."

The red-haired one squeals. "Oh my god, one of them's talking to me!" His smile is wide enough to explode off his face if he isn't careful, and he's jumping up and down. "My friends will _never_ believe me when I tell them this."

The guard nods along, privately making a list of things in his head. He then extends a hand to the red-haired one. "I have a list of people I'm taking somewhere special, somewhere that nobody who doesn't work here has ever been before. You are on that list. Do you want to come?"

The boy doesn't even need a prompt. "Holy heck yes!"

* * *

He gathers his chosen ones, ignoring their names and giving them new ones in his head. _The red-haired one is Excited. The blond boy is Knife. The girl with the guitar is Music. The brown-haired one is Fred. The girl with chickens is Egg._

None of these are even close to their real names, but that doesn't matter to him. Soon, it won't matter to them either; those are temporary names until they have their real names, their true names.

They're all excited, they're all naive, and they all think they're going to live to see the next day. None of them will. They have a new life to look forward to. And he will make sure they get to see it, all of it. After all, this is the opportunity of a lifetime. Eternal life, eternal memory.

Of course, they won't remember their old life. They'll have nothing to compare it to. But if it was him that was offered to, he would take it in seconds, memory or no memory.

He grins privately to himself as he leads them to the Safe Room.

* * *

Excited looks around as soon as they go in, muttering things to himself as he bounces on his heels. Egg seems more reserved about her excitement, but he can see it in her eyes. She's just as excited as the rest of them. Knife is the only one who isn't excited, and he should have expected that. Knife's father worked here, so of course he'd seen this room.

Music is strumming the air in nervous excitement, whispering the chords. "G, G minor, F…" Fred seems even more nervous and excited, fidgeting and flipping a coin in the air over and over.

He turns to them, and takes off his costume. "Well, children, we're here. Are you excited?" All of them except Knife nod, and he smiles. "You are? Blond boy, your father works here, yes?" Privately, he reminds himself to arrange an accident for Knife's father. It wouldn't do to have family members with the crew.

Knife nods, and looks at him with slight disappointment. "I thought you were taking us to, I don't know, the secret prop room or something."

"Never say never, child. That's exactly where we're going. Or, rather, where **you're** going. The rest of you aren't." He laughs, relishing their confusion. _So naive. So innocent._ He smiles at them, and grabs Knife by the arm. "You stay here while I take him there, ok? Feel free to play on the arcade machines." He gestures toward them as he says this, and walks out of the room, taking the blond boy with him.

* * *

When they reach the Parts and Service room for this location, he turns. "Are you ready for your new destiny, boy?"

Knife gives him a strange look, and he resists the urge to laugh. "New destiny? You didn't mention a new destiny. I think I'll keep my old destiny, ok?"

"No. That's not possible." He scowls, and pushes open the door, shoving Knife in and then walking in himself. He shuts the door behind him. "You must accept your new destiny, it's happening no matter what."

Knife backs away, and he has to stop himself from strangling the boy. "W-what do you mean? I d-didn't want this, I d-don't-" This time he lets himself grab the boy, dragging him closer. "H-hey! Let go!"

He laughs. "Boy…..welcome to your worst nightmare." He pulls out a knife, and Knife struggles more.

The knife comes down, and blood pools around him. He turns to the shelf of costumes, and picks off the Golden Freddy one. "Enjoy your new life."

* * *

He walks in clean. The children turn to him, except for Fred, who swears and shakes the machine. "Aw, c'mon! I had it! I totally had it! Go to hell, Pinky!" He raises an eyebrow, before realizing that the boy is talking to the game. He speaks to the ones who are paying attention, and Fred turns as well. "I'm back, children. The blond boy is back with his father." _Or he will be soon, depending on when the animatronic wakes up._

The children are staring at him. Music speaks up. "Do we get to see the room, too?"

He shakes his head and walks over to the door, locking it. "No, my child. You don't, but you do get to see something else." He turns back around, and draws his knife out again. Before any of the children can react, he grabs Excited and slits his throat. The boy makes a small strangled sound (he can't help but think it's because he's so small) before he goes limp.

The children stare for a second, before scattering. Fred bangs uselessly on the locked door, and he picks him up next. It takes a second to dig the knife in, as the boy struggles quite a bit, but he does it, and Fred goes limp. He deposits the body next to the previous one, and goes after the two girls.

Egg is the first one he captures. For all her bragging, she's not that fast, and she's not that strong. It doesn't take very long to kill her. Music takes longer; she's very fast, and would probably be on the track team later in life if he hadn't given her a new life.

He steps back and looks at his work before going to the stage. It's nighttime, so it's not hard to take the animatronics off the stage. He stops by Pirate's Cove to pick up Foxy, and brings them to the room.

* * *

Less than an hour later, the animatronics are back in their places, and he is on his way.

The headline on the following day's newspaper read "Missing Children" and list their names. He doesn't read it. No need.

His work is finished.


	3. Chapter 3

_Now we move on to 1987 - a little bit of FNaF2 and The Bite (which happened before FNaF2 in this version of the story)._

 **Part the Third: Bites and Night Jobs**

It's four years later. The boy who was bitten four years ago is long dead. The purple guard was caught, but never brought to justice. He vanished before his trial.

The scene is Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The time is 8:30 PM; long past the normal operating hours, but a few teenagers still mill around, breaking the Rules of Safety without care. Two animatronics argue silently, occasionally letting out a roar or growl. None of the teenagers speak their language, so none know what this growling is about.

They are two of the dead children. Foxy and Freddy glare at each other with something that could only be called "friendly hate". They've been friends since they found themselves in this predicament of not being able to remember who they were or why they're animatronics, and they're arguing for the first time in….well, forever.

Foxy lets out a sigh. "You can't just _let_ her push ya around." He's the more sensible one, and the one you call in an emergency, as long as that emergency doesn't involve wounds.

Freddy holds up his (very large) paws. "Listen, you don't argue with the girl with a deadly guitar, ok? She was about to kill me!" He's the one who's terrible in any situation that can even be vaguely called an emergency. Kid stuck in a vent? He panics. Anything at all stuck in a vent? Even more panic. Random things falling from the sky? That hasn't ever happened, but you can bet he's panicking.

"She was _not_ about to kill you. She was nowhere near killing you."

"Shut up. What do you know? You weren't there!"

"I know plenty!" Foxy stomps his foot. He's frustrated, angry, and kind of tired of this fight. _What is the point of arguing with him? He's as stubborn as a mule._

Freddy shakes his head. "No, you don't." He's thinking the same thing, and suddenly a solution comes to him. "Why don't we settle this with a fencing match?"

They're both good at fencing, so Foxy agrees. They take their places, and both shout "En garde!"

They lunge at each other with sticks, growling.

* * *

An hour later, they're still at it. Very few of the teenagers who were there at 8:30 are still there, but the few who are are watching the fight. Foxy looks at Freddy, feeling more tired than ever. "Final blow?"

"Final blow."

A hook raises. A jaw is unhinged….sorta. They fly towards each other, and completely miss. Foxy winds up embedded in the wall, and Freddy ends up with a rather unfortunate teenager caught in his teeth. "Foxy? Help."

"I'm stuck too, pal. Can't help ya." Foxy attempts to free his hook from the wall. Unfortunately, it went through one wall and got stuck in the next, so all he succeeded in doing was getting it more stuck. "Ya might try calling Bonnie over."

"But she's still mad at me!"

"If ya don't, we're both stuck for who knows how long!"

Freddy disagrees with that notion. "I'm sure we can get free eventually…."

Foxy lets out a sigh. "You're impossible." He twists himself so that he's semi-facing Bonnie, who's still up on the stage. "BONNIE! Get over here!"

Bonnie tromps over. "You called?" She takes in the scene with a raised eyebrow. "How, exactly, did you get yourselves in this situation?" Foxy shrugs, not really having an answer. Freddy's the one who answers. "Fencing."

"How many times have I told you not to fence by the children?" This question is directed towards Freddy, who looks like if he wasn't a machine, he'd be crying. He shrugs helplessly. "I dunno, twenty, maybe?"

"Two hundred and fifty-nine. And look what's happened now!" Bonnie swipes at him, and he dodges, dragging the teenager with him. "I told you this would happen! And Foxy, you got stuck in the wall!"

"Walls. I got stuck in the walls." He corrects her without even looking, avoiding every semblance of being in this conversation.

"STILL. You should know better!" She shakes her head. "If that poor kid dies, this place'll probably get shut down. We don't have anywhere to go if that happens! We'll probably die here!"

"We can't die." Foxy's still not looking at her. "I think the fact that we're here, we're alive, proves that."

"How do you know?"

"I can just feel it." He sighs. "Like this - not this precise thing, but something like it - happened before. We'll be fine. We're fine now, aren't we?"

Bonnie looks at him strangely. "What the heck do you mean by that? Freddy's never bitten someone."

"I….I just feel it. I've never been wrong before, right?" Bonnie gives Foxy a disbelieving look, and shakes her head, deciding not to argue anymore. She turns to Freddy. "Don't bite down, no matter what."

A loud bang from the kitchen startles them, and all of them jump. There's a shriek and a crunch. The whole "don't bite down" thing evidently didn't go well for either Foxy or Freddy, and the teenager lies on the ground, staring at the ceiling. Someone calls 911, and Bonnie slaps Freddy. "I told you not to bite down!"

Foxy looks at Bonnie imploringly, his jaw now as stuck as his hook. "Mmph."

* * *

The restaurant is being shut down for a while. Chica's the one who hears the news and passes it on. "The place is being shut down. Something something health department something something near death something something animatronics. I couldn't actually hear all that well, probably because they decided to shut the door on me."

Foxy rolled his eyes. "And were you hovering by the door like you usually do?"

"Shut up. Anyway, I did manage to get some info before they did that. The whole shutdown thing stems from an animatronic biting someone. Specifically, Freddy bit a teenager." She glares at him, and he shrugs sheepishly. "Foxy and I were having an argument, and we started fencing. Bonnie already chewed us out about it."

"Oh, and that makes it all better. You two never think."

"We think plenty!" Chica and Freddy start arguing, their words increasing in volume until it becomes almost painful to passerby, who avoid the animatronics like the plague. Foxy and Bonnie share a look that said, fairly clearly, _These two._

The next week, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is closed. It's the middle of July.

* * *

A few months later, a new and revamped version is opened in a different spot. An ad is put out for a night shift security guard, and a certain Jeremiah Fitzgerald takes the job. He doesn't suspect that the new and "improved" animatronics are alive.

Of course, nobody ever expected that the old ones were, either.


	4. Chapter 4

_Now we get into FNaF2. The Phone Guy speeches are different, mainly because I forgot what he actually says and I'm relying on the book, which cuts off the script, and I'm also making the poor night guard actually talk. The timeline is also slightly different, due to me screwing with it like I always do._

 **Part the Fourth: Night Jobs Suck and Other Revelations**

A night guard enters the new and "improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. His name is Jeremiah "Jeremy" Fitzgerald, and he is the new night guard for this place. He took the job because there really wasn't another choice - it was this or lose the apartment. And since that's the only place he can stay, he took the job.

As he enters his office, he notices it has no doors. Because why would a security office need doors? Before he has time to ponder this mysterious (but probably harmless) quirk of the office, the phone rings. He picks up, listening silently.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, welcome to your new job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see here on your first week on the job and start you down an exciting career path." He nods along, mainly to annoy the guy on the other end. "Uh, I want you to forget anything you heard about the old location. Here at Freddy Fazbear's-" Jeremy cuts him off. "Things like the bite?"

"Uh, yeah, things like-like the bite. People still have a, uh, negative impression of the company. Uh, the old restaurant was kinda left to, uh, rot for a while, but I want to reassure you that, uh, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety." He interrupts again. "I heard it was the second time it happened." He can practically hear the phone guy's awkwardness as he struggles for an answer. "Uh, yeah, it was the second time an animatronic bit a child, but, uh, the first time it was the fault of a group of children who shoved the child into-into, uh, the animatronic's mouth."

He nods along again, tired of answering this boring guy. "They've, uh, they've spent a fortune on these new animatronics, facial recognition and all. They even let them walk around in the daytime, even though, uh, that's what happened with the kid. Two of the animatronics kinda just, uh, went crazy. One ended up in the wall and the other….well, you know. Anyway, you should be ok, because of the, uh, facial recognition stuff." _Man, this guy talks a lot._ "Anyway, your job is to look for robbers, or, uh, people who try to break in. The animatronics shouldn't give you any trouble, but if they do, putting on the Freddy head should warn them off. They'll walk away if they see it, because, uh, they'll think you're an animatronic as well." A pause, in which Jeremy envisioned strangling this guy. "Anyway, uh, I'll see you tomorrow night. I gotta go to my shift here."

The phone clicks, and Jeremy sits back. _I don't think I want to see him tomorrow. Or ever again. He talks way too much._ Picking up the tablet on the desk, he flips through several different cameras. Camera 8 shows four dismantled animatronics, battered and taken apart. Camera 11 shows a box, and a puppet rising out of the box. He presses the button that says "Wind Music Box" and the puppet disappears. _Wonder why blabbermouth didn't tell me about this. Oh, well. This should keep me occupied, considering this is bound to be the most boring job ever._

He flips to a different camera, painfully aware of the music box winding down slowly. Camera 9 shows three animatronics, an odd-looking chicken, a bear that looks like someone glued red cheeks on a teddy bear, and a bunny that just looks fundamentally wrong. He shudders and flips to a different one. Camera 12 shows a dismantled fox with a visible endoskeleton, and he can't help but feel sorry. He ends up just winding the music box up again and waiting for something to happen.

Then he switches to Camera 9. The rabbit is gone, and he panics. _Oh my god I'm going to get fired on my first night. Where's the guy who took it? Where's he now?_ He panics and switches from camera to camera, finally finding the rabbit on Camera 3. Then he stares.

 _There's nobody but the rabbit there. Where did….when did it get there? How did that happen?_ He starts flipping through cameras, making sure that he's not just imagining the fact that the rabbit somehow got there on its own.

* * *

Elsewhere, a chicken turns to a bear. "Are you entirely sure this guy is it?"

"Positive, Chica. Don't question me." He growls at her, and she glares at him. "I'll question you as much as I want. The last ten guys you said were the one were just normal guys looking to make a buck."

A dismantled fox overhears this. _The one….I will have to investigate, as I always do. Because that is my job, to Freddy. My only job, now that I am dismantled like this._ A quiet sigh. _I can do it tomorrow._ She rolls over and goes to sleep.

* * *

Jeremy checks the cameras, winding the music box as he does. _Who else is moving? What if they get here? Why doesn't this office have doors?!_ The rabbit is getting steadily closer, and is in the right vent the last time he checked. He tries to hide under the desk, but quickly discovers that it's way too small. _Think! What did blabbermouth say to do, what did he say to do….oh, yeah! The Freddy head!_ He puts it on. Seconds later, the rabbit pops in and stares right at him before walking out.

He lets out a breath of relief. _It worked._ He takes off the head, and checks the cameras again, winding the box.

The clock chimes six. He winds the music box one more to be safe, and leaves, carefully avoiding anything that even looks like an animatronic. _Better to be safe than sorry._

* * *

The next night, he comes in. The phone starts ringing almost immediately, and he lets out a sigh and answers it. "Hi, phone guy."

"Uh, hello. Uh, I'm glad you came back, ha ha. Not a lot of people, uh, come back. Or, uh, survive. But, um, anyway, I forgot to tell you something. You know how the animatronics walk around in the daytime?" He gives the phone a weird look before answering. "Uh, yeah. You told me the other night, along with a bunch of stuff I didn't care about."

He hears the phone guy sigh. "Yeah. Uh, the animatronics weren't really programmed with a proper night mode, so, uh, there's a music box in one of the cameras that should placate one. And, um, if by some weird miracle the animatronics used for spare parts come to life, put on the head." He interrupts the phone guy like he always does. "Spare parts? You didn't tell me about the ones for spare parts." The phone guy sounds frustrated. "Oh, uh, yeah. There's some old animatronics in the back room used for spare parts. And, um, they're deactivated. But, anyway, the head works on them too, so, uh, yeah. It doesn't work on Foxy, but shining the flashlight at him makes him go away. A shame he's being used for spare parts, he always was my favorite. Anyway, I don't have a lot of time to talk today, so I'll see you tomorrow." He hangs up before Jeremy can ask him about why he knows that the head works on them or why he forgot to mention the music box.

He sighs and switches to the music box camera, winding it up. Then he checks the cameras. All of the cameras, out of paranoia. And the dismantled fox is gone.

He panics again, but for a different reason. _Oh my god it's coming for me. Where is it, should I put on the head, oh god….where is it? Where's the head? I swore I put it right here!_ He spends five minutes switching between winding the music box, looking for the Freddy head, and looking for the fox. Thankfully, he finds the Freddy head, and then he looks at the monitor more closely. Right in the corner with the Puppet (as he's so creatively dubbed it) is the fox. He winds the music box while he's there.

And then the screen is full of static, and stays that way for a minute before clearing. The fox is gone. He winds the music box again, just to be safe. Then the fact that _the fox is gone_ sinks in and he panics again. He switches from camera to camera and finds it quickly in Camera 10, only for it to disappear. This game goes on until the fox makes it to the Right Vent, and then he stops in favor of sticking on the Freddy head.

Just in time. Not only does the fox enter, but the rabbit enters as well - he forgot to check on it. The chicken watches from the hallway, and he sweats. _If they see through this disguise…._

The chicken leaves, as does the rabbit. The fox stays and stares at him with its piercing gaze before turning around and exiting via the vent.

* * *

Mangle leaves the office with a smirk on her face. _It is not him…but that does not mean we cannot have fun with him._ She reports back to Freddy, the smirk still on her face. "It is not him."

"What do you mean, it's not him? It has to be him."

"Well, it is not. I am not saying we cannot have fun, I am saying we should probably try not to kill him too much." She shrugs. "You never listen to me anyway, so I expect you will be killing him." She leaves before he answers, crawling along the ceiling and starting her process over again. _He is interesting. So diligent._

* * *

When the next night comes around, he's not scared. He's had to face off with four animatronics. How bad could it get?

The phone rings, and he picks up, listening to Phone Guy. "Hello? Uh, hello, hello? Uh, I don't have much time at all tonight, an emergency popped up….anyway, I just wanted to reassure you that the building lights won't ever run out of power. The flashlight will, though, so you might, uh, want to preserve that. And, uh, just so you know, the animatronics might bug out. They're known to, uh, do that. Anyway, see you!" The phone hangs up. He stares at it. _Well that just kinda happened to me, I mean I didn't even participate in that._

He goes ahead and winds the music box. Then he hears something. "Hello?"

He freezes. "Who…who's there? Show yourself!" He switches from camera to camera, trying to find it. The balloon guy is gone, and he can't see him. _I'm going to die._ It's not a new revelation. _If I live, I'm never taking another night job. Ever._

He checks on all the others. _Foxy's gone, Mangle's gone, Balloon Guy's gone, Chicken Lady's gone. Flashlight, Freddy head…._ He scrambles around to find everything, winding the music box as he does so. The voice comes again. "Hi!" Giggling follows it, and Jeremy jumps up, Freddy head donned.

It's not any of the normal animatronics that come in next. It's Foxy, who looks even more tattered in person. He flashes the flashlight at him, and it skitters back, letting out a growl as it leaves. He feels triumphant for a second, before reflecting on something. _It doesn't look like they're being used for spare parts. It looks like they're being left to rot, and toyed with by toddlers or dogs or something._

He shakes off his thoughts and watches the cameras, donning the Freddy head again.

* * *

Balloon Boy grins, tromping beside Mangle. "We're gonna scaaa-aare you, new guy!" Mangle gives him a look, and he stops, but can't resist a giggle. His next words come in a whisper. "Mangle, what are we actually doing? Freddy sent us on this mission, but he never told me what I was doing…."

Mangle shrugs. "Honestly, I do not know. Freddy was very vague with his instructions." She gives him another look. "Now please be quiet. We do not want to alert him. That would be very bad."

He shrugs and goes silent. _I won't have to be quiet for too long, at least._

* * *

Jeremy jumps at every tiny sound, thinking that it will be his doom. He still has the mental inventory running in his head. _Mangle's gone, Balloon Guy's gone, Chicken Lady's gone, Faceless Rabbit's gone. Freddy head, flashlight, tablet, music box wound._ He's getting more paranoid as the night goes on, watching every camera obsessively.

A loud bang comes from behind him, and he hears the same voice, but so close. "Hello?" Balloon Guy and Mangle crawl out of the vent, and the monitor blips for a second. Balloon Guy glances around, and then turns to Mangle. They have a silent conversation, and both crawl back into the vent, closing it behind them.

When he turns again, Chicken Lady is standing in the other vent. He almost panics, but it leaves, giving him a strange look. Almost as if to say _Why are you hiding?_

He wants to leave, but he can't. Faceless Rabbit is standing on his other side, and he doesn't move. He can't move, the rabbit might kill him if he does, and he's not ready to die. The rabbit stays for a few seconds before leaving, and he sighs. _That….was tense. Very tense._

The clock strikes six. He dashes out of there like it's on fire.

* * *

The next night, Jeremy comes back hesitant. The phone rings, and he picks it up. "Um, hello? Uh, welcome back! If you're hesitant to work here any longer, uh, don't worry about, because you might not have to for much longer. The restaurant is being investigated because, uh, somebody might have - somebody might have tampered with the animatronic's, uh, facial recognition?" Is it his imagination, or does Phone Guy sound nervous? "And, uh, if you really don't want to work the-the night shift any longer, the day shift position just became….available. Uh, anyway, it's….it's better just to go on with business as usual, ha ha! Later!" The phone clicks, and he wonders how the overly chatty guy became this not-so-overly chatty guy before remembering his own experiences with the animatronics. _Ok, I see what's up._

He winds the music box and prepares. True to form, almost immediately Mangle leaves its spot. He dons the Freddy head and winds the music box again, awaiting the animatronics. _I won't be defeated so easily._

He can't help a shiver as five animatronics walk in at once. Foxy looks at him, and he beams the flashlight at him. It runs off with a snarl and a murmured "I'll be back".

 _Is it just my imagination, or does everything here smell like blood?_

* * *

Mangle lets out a sigh as she crawls through the vents. _I regret killing the day guard. He was fairly nice. But it had to be done._ A wire sparks as she cuts through it. _Freddy will not be denied, much as I wish he could be._ She winces slightly as the wire she just cut sparks against her exposed endoskeleton, shocking her system.

And then she is gone.

* * *

He checks the cameras, noting the sudden absence of the shiny Freddy. It only takes a moment for the bear to appear, and he slams on the Freddy head before it sees him. Thankfully, it leaves, leaving him in silence.

The silence is filled with him rewinding the music box, and then putting on the head again. He glares into the darkness, flashlight in hand, as clanging comes from all sides. _I'm gonna complain to the boss about this. It's getting out of control._

He hears laughter. Bright eyes stare at him from the darkness. He flicks the light at it, and a very irritated Foxy leaves, growling under its breath.

Static comes from the right vent, and he freezes, cursing internally. Mangle pokes its head out, gazing right at him, and he shivers. It leaves quickly, but the static stays for longer, making his head hurt. He rewinds the music box and checks the time. 4 AM. _Time passes quickly when you're terrified._

By the time 6 AM rolls around, he's made up his mind. _I'm going to bring this place down. These things are too dangerous to stay._ He walks up to the office door and knocks.

It only takes a few seconds for the boss to open the door. "Come in."

And thus begins a large argument.

He reenters the large restaurant at midnight, still angry about the argument. The boss was going to switch him over to the day shift after tonight (good) but wouldn't be closing the restaurant (bad). He wasn't happy with how things had turned out, but maybe the new night guard would have the same troubles he did and complain. He can only hope.

The night passes quickly. Not many animatronics bug him. Balloon Guy and Mangle are the only ones who even try to enter the office. He's not sure why or how, but Balloon Guy looks sad.

* * *

Mangle crawls through the vent, as usual. She and Balloon Boy weren't needed for the aftermath part of the meeting, so they'd decided to torment the one who was doing this to them.

There was a chance the restaurant was being shut down, and that they would go to storage. Since they only had room for the Withered animatronics and three of the Toys, she, Balloon Boy, and Marionette would end up being shoved in an older restaurant, in hope that they could be used in the renovation of it.

She hopes that renovation didn't require taking them apart. Either way, both animatronics are angry, though she can tell that Balloon Boy is more worried than angry.

The clock chimes six. They retreat. This battle can be waged at a later time.


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, that happened. Jeremy got switched to the day shift, so now we have FNAF2 Five Custom Nights._

 _I would like to thank Piemations for being awesome. If Piemations contacts me and asks me to take out the part that came from his animation, I will, but I will keep the part about him being awesome because he is._

 **Part the Fifth: Five AM At Freddy's**

A night guard walks in, skipping every other step and not caring that people are staring at him. His name is Fritz Smith, and he is the new night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He's excited for the job and for the things he's watching on the job. He always did like the animatronics, and there's a whole new gang now!

As he enters the office, he notes the lack of doors (or vent locks) with a bit of nervousness, but he doesn't actually care. The phone rings, and he picks up, flipping through the cameras as he does. "Yello, Fritz speaking!"

"Oh, hi. Uh, I didn't actually expect someone to say something, the last night guard was almost eerily quiet….he got switched over to the day shift, though, so I don't have to deal with him." The guy on the phone seems nice enough, and Fritz dubs him 'Phone Guy' in his head. "Anyway, uh, welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! We're really happy to have you. We were short a night guard over the weekend. Anyway, uh, I'm here to guide you through your first week. Uh, the animatronics are known to…..bug out….a bit, but, uh, it should be nothing to worry about, haha! They don't really have a night mode, so they just….wander and look for people."

"Bug out?" He's curious about this. Phone Guy obliges. "Uh, the last night guard had a bit of trouble, uh, the facial scanners got a little messed up. Seemed to think he was an endoskeleton without a costume….anyway, we fixed that issue, but they still bug out occasionally." Fritz nods along with the words, waiting for Phone Guy to finish. "Anyway, if you see them, just put on the Freddy head, to be safe. We can't predict when they'll bug out, hah."

"What about this button? It says 'Wind Music Box'….what the heck do I need a music box for?" He's pushing the button, but it doesn't seem to be doing anything. Phone Guy seems all to happy to answer. "Uh, we weren't able to fix one of the animatronics, but winding the music box should keep it in the box." Phone Guy pauses. "Uh, there's a couple of animatronics in the back room. They're mainly used for spare parts. Sometimes they activate though. Uh, the Freddy head should work for most of them….Foxy keeps glitching, though, and he doesn't react to that. Flashing your flashlight in his face should work. Anyway, I have my own shift to do, so I'll see you tomorrow!"

The phone beeps, and Fritz grins. _This should be a piece of cake._ He continues flicking from camera to camera, winding the music box just in case and watching the animatronics wander around. The ones used for spare parts don't move, but the newer ones do, and he watches them.

Then a partially dismantled fox that had been clinging to the ceiling crawls into a vent, and he panics, trying to grab the flashlight and the Freddy head at the same time.

* * *

Mangle crawls through the vents, wondering why she does this to herself. _It is not like I had to do it tonight. After all, it is only his first night. Everyone else has decided to just stay out of his way and surprise him tomorrow._ She sighs. _Still, I would rather get it out of the way and not be bothered._

She pops out of the vent, staring at him. He waves. "Uh, hi, whoever you are! I'm Freddy! I'm totally Freddy!" She raises an eyebrow, but does not argue, simply slipping back into the vents.

 _I believe this night guard is a bit silly. He is clearly not Freddy. Freddy does not talk like that. Still, he seems competent._

* * *

The dismantled fox (whom Fritz has started calling 'Mangle' in his head) wanders back out after a few minutes. He takes off the Freddy head. "This thing is really hot. And stuffy." He thinks out loud.

After a few minutes of checking that nobody is sneaking up on him, he goes back to flipping between the cameras. The animatronics almost seem to be having a meeting of some sort, with all of the shiny, new ones gathered by the box that he has to continuously wind to keep a puppet inside of it and the old ones having reactivated and gathered in the center of their room.

He watches them, noting how the Freddys in both rooms seem to be the leader. _So, don't be a goof with the Freddy head on. Just kinda….live? I have no idea how to pretend to be a leader._

The clock chimes six, and he jerks his head up. _How long was I watching them? That was really easy! I expected it to be harder, with all the horror stories people have been telling me!_

He walks out of the pizzeria, careful not to walk through the meeting rooms.

* * *

Mangle walks into the meeting room and speaks over everyone. "The night guard has a mask that he uses very often, but he is not the one."

The room goes berserk, and she leaves. Her job is done.

* * *

When Fritz comes back, the phone stays silent. He wonders why, before remembering that Phone Guy has his own shift and is probably really busy. He flips through the cameras, noting all the different animatronics and winding the music box.

Mangle crawls through the vents, and he puts on the Freddy head. She wanders right back out, and he starts flipping through the cameras again before noises start coming from the vents. He puts on the Freddy head as the shiny, new Bonnie pokes his head out. Shiny Bonnie stands up. "Hi, Freddy!"

"Uh, hey, Bonnie. What's up?" He waves awkwardly, still a bit surprised from the sudden appearance.

"I'm looking for the night guard. He's….not wearing his costume again." Shiny Bonnie sighs, seeming annoyed by the fact that he is not wearing a costume. _Note to self: Order mascot costume off the internet._ "Pssh! Well, you know him."

Shiny Bonnie grins, as much as an animatronic can grin. "Yeah. We'll find him eventually, though. It's just….difficult, with that spare Freddy head he's been wearing."

"Well, as you can see, he's nowhere around here, so why don't you look elsewhere?" There's a nervous tremor in his voice that he wishes would go away. He's this close to blowing his cover.

There's thumping from the hallway, and then a heavily accented voice calls out, "NIGHT GUARD! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" A withered Foxy barrels out of the hallway, screeching. He might be trying to do a war cry, but Fritz doesn't know, and he doesn't want to know. He flicks the flashlight in his eyes as Foxy attempts to leap over the table.

Foxy swears and covers his eye. "Argh! Dammit!" He glares at Fritz, clearly very angry about something. He's not sure what he did, though.

Shiny Bonnie turns to Foxy, excited. "You saw the night guard?"

"Aye! Dat's the night guard!" Foxy points at him with his hook. He waves, and Shiny Bonnie looks from him to Foxy and back before answering. "No, that's just Freddy."

"No, it's the night guard! He's doing the thing with the spare Freddy head again - messing with your facial scanners!" Fritz flicks the flashlight in his eyes again, and Foxy growls. "Argh! If he's Freddy, why does he keep flashing that wretched flashlight in me eyes?"

Shiny Bonnie crosses his arms and stares at Foxy. "Well, obviously you're scaring him."

"Scaring him?!" Foxy growls again. "I am the only one in this damn place that can see through that damn disguise! Back me up here, Balloon Boy!" Foxy looks pointedly at the vent. A childish animatronic pokes his head out. "I don't really care if he's Freddy. I just wanna get my hands on his sweet, devilish, double-A batteries."

He pulls his flashlight closer to him. _Absolutely not. Nope nope nope._

Foxy growls and pulls out a gun he had hidden….somewhere…..probably in his endoskeleton. He hears the safety click as he turns it off. "I've had enough of this! SHOW THEM YOU'RE THE NIGHT GUARD!"

"That's a problem." Shiny Bonnie states exactly what Fritz was thinking. Foxy growls. "You know what? Where's Freddy? There can't be two Freddys, right?" He turns towards the door, completely missing the fact that Freddy is standing right behind him. "FREDDY!"

"Yo." Freddy waves. Foxy grins. "There! Now we have two Freddys!"

Shiny Bonnie thinks about this for a second. "Cool!"

"OH MY GOD BONNIE I WILL SLAP YOU." Foxy stomps over to Shiny Bonnie. "Freddy, tell him that it's the night guard!"

Freddy rubs his chin and stares right at Fritz. "No, pretty sure that's Freddy." Foxy growls, clearly irritated, and stomps over to Freddy, poking him in the nose. The nose squeaks. "Oh my god. YOU'RE FREDDY!"

Freddy stares at the finger on his nose, and then at Foxy, and then at Fritz. He walks away. Foxy stares after him. "Where are you going?!"

His voice echos through the hall. "Fuck this shit, I'm out."

Foxy sighs. "Ok, listen." He pauses. "Wait. What time is it?"

Mangle drops from the ceiling, her second head echoing her voice. "Hey fellas." Foxy points at her. "OI MANGLE! What time is it?"

She holds up a gold-colored hand clock, tilting it so that she can see it better. "It's about 5:59."

Foxy gasps. "5:59?!" He reaches over with his hook and lifts up the mask, leaving Fritz completely exposed. "IT BE THE NIGHT GUARD!"

Everyone in the room gasps. Shiny Bonnie puts his hands on his cheeks. "The night guard?"

Freddy pokes his head in. "The night guard?"

Balloon Boy pokes his head out of the vent. "Batteries?"

Fritz stares at the room for a millisecond before putting the Freddy head back on. "No, no, I'm Freddy? Right guys-OH GOD!" Foxy jumps at him, shrieking at the top of his mechanical lungs, and he clicks the flashlight frantically before realizing that Balloon Boy stole the batteries. He shuts his eyes and waits for death, only to hear the clock chime six. All the animatronics freeze.

He opens his eyes.

Foxy is right in front of him, frozen in attack-leap position. Freddy didn't have the chance to get fully in the room, so he's still peeking out from the hall. Mangle has her jaws wide open, ready to chomp off his head. Balloon Boy is frozen in mid-stride, batteries still in his hands. A creepy puppet peeks out from the left vent, clearly getting ready to attack. And Shiny Bonnie is….just standing there, looking slightly goofy and clearly not in any hurry to attack.

He grins, and then throws up.

* * *

Fritz comes back the next night dressed in a full mascot costume. He stares at the restaurant through his cameras. "WE GOOD NOW? I'M WEARING MY COSTUME!" He sees several dozen eyes staring at him as he says this, and he can't help shivering. _If this doesn't work, I don't know what will. Maybe just bringing food? Or something? Do animatronics even eat?_

Almost immediately, Shiny Bonnie walks in. "Hi, night guard!" He waves awkwardly and winds the music box, staring at the various animatronics walking around. "Hi, Bonnie."

"Whatcha doing?" The shiny rabbit leans over, evidently done hunting for him now that he has the costume on. Somehow, he doesn't think it'll be that easy with the rest of them. "I'm watching the cameras. Like always."

"Yeah….the others weren't really happy that you beat the system." Shiny Bonnie looks at the vents. "'Specially Mangle. She's never happy. Not since the last night guard told the boss we were dangerous. We might get shut down."

"That's terrible." He means it. They're definitely not too bad, as long as you're one of them. And he used to work in the storage lockers, before they moved him to the night shift. Locked in there, you'd go insane in no time at all.

"I know. Mangle's more upset because we'd get separated. Not enough room for all of us, so she'd get sent to an older location with a few others." _There's plenty of room. The boss is just stupid._ He shrugs. "I used to work there. I'm not even going to try and sugarcoat it - it's terrible there. You'd probably go insane if you got stuck there for longer then a day." _I should know._

"I don't want to." Tiny, mechanical whining sounds are coming from Shiny Bonnie. He wonders what they mean, if they mean anything at all. "I want to stay with everyone. 'S not fair."

"Life isn't fair. In fact, life sucks." Fritz shrugs helplessly. "All you can hope for is the boss deciding not to close the restaura-oop." He jams the mascot head back on and waves at Mangle. "Hi, Mangle."

"Night guard." The echoing that seemed vaguely funny last night now seems frightening and predator-like. He shakes his head nervously. "Uh, no, I am Freddy, hi."

"I know who you are. There is no hiding from me." Her face shifts into what he thinks is a grin, but he's not sure. It might also be a snarl. Or a completely neutral face. "I will find you. No matter what. Freddy has told me to hold off on killing you for now, but I will rip you to shreds when it is time, mark my words." She crawls along the ceiling to who knows where, and he shivers before taking the mask off. Shiny Bonnie is also gone, presumably to wherever shiny rabbits go when they're unhappy. "I get the feeling that this is going to be an interesting night."

There's clanging in the vents, and he slams on the mask again. He can hear arguing. One sounds like Balloon Boy, and the other is a voice he's never heard before.

"But I want batteries!"

"Freddy told us to stay hidden and avoid him! He said the Withered animatronics could take care of it!"

"BUT I WANT BATTERIES!" Balloon Boy sounds borderline hysterical. He stays stock-still. "I WANT THEM _**NOW**_!"

"Shush! He might hear us!" Unknown Animatronic sounds annoyed. He checks the music box camera. The puppet (whom he's dubbed the Marionette for its creepy appearances) is gone, but the music box is still mostly wound, so he winds it again. _I guess I know who that voice belongs to now._

"I! WANT! BATTERIES!" He snickers quietly. _Reminds me of my cousin, back when we were little. Man, I loved the guy. 'S weird that my uncle would tell his boss to transfer me here, though. I mean, I know he's trying to climb the ladder, but I'm not the best worker…._

"Shut up!" The Marionette sounds even more annoyed, but also alarmed. "He's definitely going to hear us if you keep screaming, and then you'll never get your batteries! BECAUSE WE'LL BE IN STORAGE."

Balloon Boy shuts up. He hears the clanging noise again, but it seems to be moving away. He checks on the music box camera. The Marionette is climbing back into the box, with Balloon Boy pouting next to it. _Close call._ He takes of the mask and flashes the flashlight into the hallway. Foxy swears and dashes away.

He sighs and winds the music box again. Balloon Boy is gone. Just as he's about to begin searching for him on the cameras, the clock chimes six. He sighs and packs up his stuff, changing out of the mascot suit in the bathrooms. "SEE YOU GUYS LATER, PLEASE TRY NOT TO KILL ME!"

* * *

The next night, Marionette sits in their box, just like always. They are contemplating storage. _Mangle would definitely be stored elsewhere. I don't know about me or Balloon Boy. The Toys would be stored in the proper storage place. Same for the Withereds._

The clock chimes twelve. They look up. "I know you're out there, Balloon Boy. Do not bug me about the batteries. I'm not going to disobey Toy Freddy just to get your obsession."

"It's not that." Balloon Boy sounds near tears. They pop out, and see him sitting on the ground. "They moved the Withered animatronics. I heard the engineers say this place is going to be closed after tomorrow."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't think Freddy would care." The small animatronic shrugs. "He's not too worried about this whole thing. Plus, Bonnie was with me, so he's probably going to tell him."

"Don't count on it." Marionette jerks their head to the left. Toy Bonnie is standing in the doorway. "Freddy's not going to do anything anyway. All he cares about is catching the guard. 'S far as I'm concerned, I'm done."

"I was only in it for the batteries." Balloon Boy shrugs again before staring straight at Toy Bonnie. "Say, you have any batteries?"

"Nah." Toy Bonnie stares at the ground. "Didn't get the chance t'snag them. Anyway, I'm going to tell the guard about….this."

"You do that." They don't know what to do. This is confusing, nightmarish, and at the same time….if they are one of the ones chosen to be stored with the Original Five...well, Four, now, since Golden Freddy was being stored here, and last time they checked, he wasn't anywhere….no matter what, it would be amazing.

They sink back into their box. They must think about this more.

* * *

Fritz sits down, winding the music box almost immediately. He's dressed in the full mascot suit again. He checks on the old animatronics, only to see….nothing. Flipping through the cameras almost spastically, he frantically looks for them, only to find nothing. He checks the halls, and then looks at his desk, wondering if they shrank and hid there.

Instead of tiny animatronics, he finds a letter.

 **Dear Fritz Smith,**

 **The restaurant will be closing on Friday, October 16th, due to malfunctions in the animatronics' facial recognition. You will be moved back to your old job, which is at the STORAGE FACILITY. We commend you for your incredible job here.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Fazbear Entertainment**

" **Fun for the whole family!"**

He sighs. "I guess there was no point, then. Fucking Jeremy."

"You shouldn't swear." Fritz jumps, turning to the vent. "Who-what?"

"'S me." Shiny Bonnie stands up. He relaxes. "I thought you were Mangle for a second."

"Mangle doesn't feel like coming out tonight." Shiny Bonnie shrugs. "She's upset about the restaurant. Freddy wouldn't do anything, so I told her and Marionette."

"Wait, he's actually called Marionette?" Fritz stares at him. "I was just calling him that 'cause he reminded me of those puppet things that you can get. Kinda creepy and the subject of many urban legends."

"Yeah, _they're_ actually called that." Shiny Bonnie stares at the cameras with him. "'M being moved tomorrow. I think they're waiting to move Mangle, Marionette and Balloon Boy 'til the weekend so that they can get overtime."

"That's workers for ya." Fritz shrugs. "At least you'll have friends there. I got stuck in the storage place once, got locked in. It was my idiot coworker's idea of a joke. They didn't open it for another two days. Nearly died."

"That's terrible." Shiny Bonnie looks horrified. "Are all other humans terrible?"

"Not all of them. My cousin's pretty nice. Used to have three, but two died." He shrugs. "He's a little younger than me. Finishing up college. His name's Michael." Shiny Bonnie listens as he describes Michael, seeming a little surprised that humans could be good people. "Anyway, his father's trying to climb the ladder here. He got me sent here. Either so that he could move to there and get moved up faster, or in hope that I'd be a good worker."

He hears static and slams on the Freddy head. "Hi, Mangle. I am Freddy."

"Shut up." She sits on the ceiling. "I was listening."

"About Michael, or about how most human beings are terrible?" Fritz means it as a joke, but Mangle takes it seriously. "Both. How do humans become cousins?"

"Well, it happens when siblings get married to different people and have kids. The kids are cousins. My dad has a sister who got married to a guy named William Afton and had three kids, two of which died and the third of which is finishing up college." He's a little scared of Mangle, but he's not going to pass up the opportunity to explain about human things, just in case he gets assigned to them. "It's fairly simple."

"So, what you are saying is that if you had a sibling, and they had children, their children and your children would be….cousins?" Mangle sounds a bit confused. "You mentioned different people….can people be married to the same people?"

"I mean, I guess they could be…." Fritz shrugs. "I think it may be illegal? I don't actually know."

"Illegal?" Mangle tilts her head. "What is illegal?"

"Something that you can't do. Like, uh, shooting someone. Or killing people. Or, I don't know, stealing stuff, like money. If you do something illegal and they don't catch you, you're an outlaw." Fritz shrugs again. "I don't really know. I majored in engineering, not law."

"Hm….." Mangle calls down the vent. "Balloon Boy, Marionette, come here for a second." The two pop out of the vent, and then there's some beeping. Finally, Mangle turns to Fritz, who is majorly freaked out. "The purple one, he is an outlaw. He steals money from his own business, and he killed the five."

"The five?" This catches Fritz's attention, adding 'curious' to the list of emotions he's feeling. "What do you mean, the five?"

"The Originals." Marionette slumps slightly as they say this. Shiny Bonnie notices Fritz's confusion and elaborates. "They're the first animatronics, the ones that're spirits. The purple man murdered them, right?" Shiny Bonnie adds, turning to look at Marionette, who nods. "An' then he murdered Mangle. Marionette is his-"

Marionette shoves a hand over his mouth. "Bonnie, he doesn't need to know about that." Shiny Bonnie nods and moves their hand off of his mouth, continuing from where he left off. "Anyway, he killed Mangle, and then he created us. The Toys. We're not spirits, jus' really advanced AIs."

Fritz nods, pretending he understands all of this. "So, basically, a purple guy killed a bunch of people, they became spirits and possessed the original 'tronics, and then….what? The restaurant got shut down?"

"Essentially. Although they didn't exactly possess the animatronics as much as they were forced into them. They do not even remember what they were, and their bodies are inside of them." Marionette grins as much as they can, what with the permanent smile on their face. "However….Mangle remembers, and I remember, though I was not killed the same way they were."

The clock chimes six, and Fritz looks up, surprised. When he looks back, the animatronics are gone.

* * *

As Fritz settles down in his chair, the phone rings. He picks up. "Yello, Fritz Smith speaking. How may I make your life infinitely more difficult?"

"Hey, uh, it's me. Um, what are you even doing here? D-didn't you get the message, the restaurant's on lockdown, uh, n-no one's allowed in or out…..uh, it's mainly because it's the last day the place is open, but it's also because….w-well, there's a suit in the back, s-someone used it, now none of them are acting right….couple of mechanics are dead, and….uh…..one of the animatronics that was scheduled to be moved, Toy Bonnie, i-it's loose on the restaurant….killed a couple more mechanics." Phone Guy takes a deep breath. It's pretty clear by his tone that both he and Fritz are stuck there, and neither of them like it. "Uh, p-plus, the three that are being moved tomorrow…..they're really mad. Or s-something. T-there's a chance that neither o-one of us, uh, is gonna….make it out of here. I-if….if I don't….make it out….would you, ah, check the suits? In the b-back room? I, uh, always did wonder what was in them….ah, n-never mind. Ah, have a….have a good night."

There's a dial tone, and Fritz picks up the tablet, winding the music box. _Let's do this._

As Fritz walks out of the restaurant, he sees another person. The person waves, and he waves back. "Hi! Do I know you?"

"W-wait…." The person squints. "O-oh, hey, Fritz." Fritz waves again. "Hi Phone Guy!"

Phone Guy facepalms. "Uh, it's Scott. Not Phone Guy. J-just saying." After a few seconds of silence, Scott fishes something out of his pocket. "Uh, the guy in charge…..um, I think Charles is his n-name?….he wanted me to give you this." Scott hands him a folded-up piece of paper and walks away. "Uh, see you!"

Fritz unfolds it and nearly laughs out loud.

 **You're Fired**

 **Reason(s):**

 **-Tampering with the animatronic**

 **-Odor**

He jams the piece of paper in his pocket and walks away. _I can worry about this later._


	6. Chapter 6

_HELLOOOOOOOO AND WELCOME BACCCCCKWIBHSDVGUGIUHJH_

 _I'm lazy. Thus, this probably came a lot later than the first five chapters. This deals with the arrival of Mangle, Marionette and Balloon Boy at the older location and a little bit of FNAFSL._

 _Also, Davis. Davis is an OC and bears no importance here except a passing mention because restaurants need managers._

 _By the way, I in no way own any of the places mentioned by Bonnie, except Farla Pizza. By the way, not to spoil things for the rest of the story, but I have something in mind for it….ahahaha…._

 **Part the Sixth: Old and New**

A truck pulls to a stop in front of an old, run-down restaurant with a sign that reads "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria". A few workers climb out, hauling a total of three boxes behind them and acting like they're the heaviest things in the world. Of course, they're only doing this on a Saturday because it means they get overtime, so they're probably just stalling.

It only takes a few minutes to drag the boxes and unpack them, and then the workers are off again. They have a day off to enjoy and an overtime paycheck to collect.

Meanwhile, inside the building, three boxes suddenly and randomly open.

* * *

They pop the top off their box quickly, doing the same to Balloon Boy's and Mangle's. After a few seconds, the other two animatronics reactivate, looking around and seeming just as confused as they are. Balloon Boy speaks first. "Where are we?"

There's a thumping sound from the hall, and then a very confused, slightly worn-down blue-purple rabbit walks in. "Who the heck are you?"

Balloon Boy waves, slightly slower than normal due to being slightly overstimulated. "I'm Balloon Boy! Everyone calls me BB."

"Mangle." Mangle, predictably, is ignoring the fact that there's a perfectly good floor and is hanging off the ceiling, right above a shelf full of dusty animatronic heads. "I do not have a nickname. Nor am I friends with these two, though I am….acquaintances with Balloon Boy."

Lastly, Marionette waves, the movement just as slow and vaguely ghost-like as the rest of his movements. "I am the Marionette. Just call me Sam." Mangle gives him an odd look, and he shrugs. "It's not exactly what everyone calls me, but I like it."

The rabbit absorbs this information. "Well, alright then. I'm Bonnie. Where'd you come from? I don't remember seeing you around…."

Balloon Boy shares a look with them, and the smaller animatronic moves over to their box and sits by them, still holding onto his small balloon, although the sign had been lost somewhere in between the states of New York and Pennsylvania. Mangle hovers over them like a strange, disfigured angel, her voice echoing like it always does. "We came from the newer location. Did you not hear of it? It was shut down."

"Totally not my fault at all, by the way." Balloon Boy puffs out his (pretty much non-existent, as it was as round as the rest of him) chest. Bonnie nods. "Yup, sounds like Freddy's. What for? This one was shut down because Freddy bit a kid."

Marionette answers this one. "We were shut down due to a night guard complaining that we were trying to catch him. If he had been in his costume, we would not have tried to catch him. The next guard was wise."

"Huh." Bonnie nods again. "Say, was there ever a guy who wore purple there? I'm, um, asking for a friend." The three newer animatronics look at each other, and they find themselves thinking of the one that stole a costume. Toy Bonnie hadn't been quite right in the head for a few hours after that, and by the time he was right again, it was too late. _We should have caught him, but we did not. Something broke in all of us, and we hunted our friend instead…._ "Yes."

"Wait, seriously? What happened?" Bonnie seems upset. They regret telling her, and resolve to keep their mouth shut. Balloon Boy glances from them to Mangle uncomfortably, and they both nod. He turns back. "Uh, we went a little….wacko. He hit me with something that messed up my circuits, Sam went a little wild on the whole 'unwind the music box' thing, and Mangle….well, suffice to say she sorta knew him? From a while back? It wasn't pretty, specially cause Tony went a little wacky in the head too."

"Sorta knew him?" Bonnie stares at Mangle suspiciously. "How so?"

Mangle flips onto the shelf of empty heads effortlessly. "Simple. He killed me. I tried to pay him back. It failed, and I nearly killed the only night guard I will ever trust."

Bonnie considers this before frowning. "Wait….Chica overheard that you guys had advanced facial recognition. What happened to that? How'd he get passed it? And who's Tony?"

"The suit." They speak up again. "There was a golden rabbit suit in the back. He used it for….evil purposes, and to get passed the recognition. Then he messed with the main brain, the thing that keeps our systems running correctly. I tried to stop him, but….well, Balloon Boy summed it up rather nicely." _Should I tell her who Tony is? After all….the Toys are replacements….the Withered ones didn't take it very well the first time._

He doesn't have time to decide, however, because Balloon Boy blurts it out. "Tony's just a nickname. His real name's Toy Bonnie." There's a few moments of silence, and then Bonnie frowns again. "Just how many clones of us is the Purple One going to make?! I mean, we spawned from the Fredbear's here - here is New Jersey, by the way - which got shut down because some kid and his friends shoved his brother into the mouth of an animatronic - actually, I think it was the purple one's kid! Wonder if he got jammed into an animatronic….

"And then there were a few chains, like Circus Baby's, which is still operating, and, obviously, yours, plus there was the one that got shut down cause some guy murdered some toddlers...I think that one was in a place called Utah.

"Uh, there was the one that got shut down because of hygienic reasons, Chica said they were gonna use those ones for spare parts cause Davis, the manager here, wouldn't let them use us…one got shut down cause a guy murdered some kids and got arrested, but the robots were acting odd, and then the Fredbear stored there got out and went crazy.

"One was burned to the ground by an arsonist, there was a Fredbear's - also in Utah - that was shut down cause the owner's son got kidnapped…uh, there was one in some place called Framingham that was shut down because some girl got really sick from the food and her dad sued the company.

"There's like fifty locations that are called some variation of Fredbear's or Circus Baby's, there's still a couple Candy's standing, though a lot of them got shut down after the whole Mad Cow disease thing, there's a Popgoes somewhere out in Michigan, Jolibee's is still running pretty well….

"I think there was a branch called Farla's Pizza, but it got shut down for the same reason as most of them: unhygienic, and I think in the third location, a guy murdered some parents and their kids. And then there's the whole branch based off some wild story a guy named Toby Fax or something like that told the purple one. At least, I _think_ they're still running. They go under the name of the Spaghetti Palace, though I think a lot of people think of it as Papyrus's Spaghetti Palace."

Bonnie pauses to take a breath. "And finally, there's the one in Redbury. That's the only one that's still running and also has the Freddy's name on it. Pretty sure it's because the robots regularly escape the restaurant and help the police. They have a pretty good reputation."

After a few moments of silence, Marionette raises their eyebrow. "That _is_ a lot of locations. The Purple One - or the purple guy, as Fritz dubbed him - really owns all of those?"

"Not yet. He's still the Vice President. But he has enough power to do that, plus the CEO is so much of an idiot that if you put a piece of paper and tell him to sign on that line because that's the autograph line, he'll do it." Bonnie snickers. "Anyway, with so many shut down, and the arrival of you guys, I'm betting they're either reopening this one or razing it to the ground. After all, yours was one of the biggest money-makers, with the one in Redbury being the biggest of all. _**Everyone**_ wants to meet the famous sentient robots that help the police."

"Of course they do." Marionette sighs. "Humans…." _Irony is, I am the child. The one shoved into the maw of an animatronic. And I'm still terrified of these things. I'm terrified of_ _ **myself**_ _, for god's sake…._

A few more moments of silence, this one more awkward than the last. Finally, Mangle breaks the silence. "What are we going to do now?"

Everyone in the room looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing.

 _What_ _ **are**_ _we going to do now?_

* * *

A few years later, in 1989, a young man known as Michael Afton enters a warehouse used to store the rental animatronics of Circus Baby's for the first time since his sister had gone missing in there. Nothing will prepare him for what is to come.

The animatronics there will have their Happiest Day….no matter what it takes.


End file.
